Blood Moon
by Roja-Cyd
Summary: In a world of monsters, Ranma is looking for his disappeared father, and Akane is trying to determine if she's a werewolf or not. With Kenshin's help. RanmaxAkane Chapter 5- Akane, Kenshin and Ranma make their plans. Ranma walks in on Akane.
1. The Red Man

**Author's Notes: **This story was written for Halloween, and includes werewolves, witches and things that go bump in the night.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ranma & Co. don't belong to me.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 1: The Red Man**

_A Remote Forest in China_

THE beast snarled, wrinkling its night-black muzzle, revealing sharp feline teeth. A line of saliva dripped from a knife-like incisor slowly down to the ground, stretching the moment out.

The pig-tailed young man facing it grinned, crouched and made a come-hither motion with the tips of his fingers, a fierce light in his blue-grey eyes. "Come on, you big, overgrown cat. You made a mistake when you decided to dine on me. In fact, ANYone else in this godforsaken country would have been a better choice." He paused, then modified his statement. "At least, anyone who hasn't mastered the catfist, anyway."

The black jaguar decided it was time to eat, and sprang forward. The air in front of it blurred, and incredible pain ripped across its shoulder. It yowled and twisted in midair with lightning fast reflexes, trying to return the strike, but its quarry slipped out of reach.

"It's nearly midnight, too," the young man murmured. Not that the lack of light gave him any problems. "When all the ghost and ghoulies come out, right?"

The big cat stalked the man around the clearing as he retreated on light feet.

"And things that go bump in the night."

The jaguar gathered its back legs behind it and pounced like a coiled spring. Anyone else, catfist or not, would never have avoided the animal's blinding speed.

"Fuck! No ordinary jaguar moves like that!" Ranma stepped back, barely in time to avoid a line of scratches.

Man and beast circled in the moonlight, while around them in the forest, multiple eyes watched with interest. The jaguar moved forward again. The two of them grappled together on the ground, the jaguar's superior strength matched by Ranma's fierce speed and cat-like reflexes.

Ranma gave a feral smile. "Time for you to go bump."

He caught the jaguar by the throat and slammed it backwards into the ground.

There was a sickening crack and a howl of pain.

"Ugh! There are better ways to die," Ranma said with disgust, as he watched the jaguar writhe on the ground. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, releasing the tension of battle. Once again, he could be grateful for Cologne's speed training. If only she'd lose the idea that he oughta marry her great-granddaughter. Shampoo was nice n' all, but...

Anyway, he had other things to do. Had to find his oyaji, for one thing. Damn fool had drugged him and left him and run off to Japan, leaving some kind of scribbled note as an explaination. Unfortunately, his scribbling was nearly impossible to read, so Ranma was as mystified as ever. Only thing to do was to find Genma and beat it out of him. And for that, he had to find Himura, the only link to his father.

Did it have to do with Jusenkyou? Sure, he was cursed, and turning into a girl when splashed with cold water was no fun, but hey, it wasn't like it was permanent or something.

The jaguar was silent now, and Ranma decided he'd better find another place to camp for the night.

_City, U.S.A_

It was a dark and snowy night.

Just as the chirpy weatherman on WorldTV had predicted, Wednesday morning had seen a colossal snow blizzard move into the city, clogging traffic and turning the outdoors into a gigantic icebox. As the day wore on, conditions only got worse.

Car wheels everywhere churned helplessly against mounds of snow and a biting arctic wind came up out of nowhere, whining eerily past doors and windows downtown.

In one small office at the edge of downtown, a small figure sat typing on a computer, her fingers flying. The phone rang and the figure paused, watching the cursor blink in place on the screen.

With a sigh, she picked up the phone."Good evening, Wellstar Realty," she said. "This is Akane."

"Hi, is Arnold there?" Arnold was one of the realtors at the office.

"He's not in, but I can page him for you." The girl cradled the receiver against her slim shoulder as she quickly typed in a message on the online paging system. The wind howling beyond the glass doors made her shiver with cold.

"...Lisa at home. Sure," she said, listened sleepily. "No, I'm the evening receptionist. You're welcome. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine p.m.

Another 35 minutes before her shift ended for the evening. The glass door a few feet away from her desk showed that it was dark long since, and snow was gathering in little drifts beside the welcome mat.

The glass doors opened and closed, letting in a freezing gust of wind that ruffled her short hair and made her shiver briefly.

"Akane! How're you doing?" A short, stocky man stamped his boots on the already wet doormat, shaking off snow in wet clumps. He grinned, his eyes glittering, his cheeks red from the cold. "Your night for the late shift, huh?"

"Hi, Gus," Akane replied, smiling politely, making the small talk that was expected of her at the front desk. "It looks very cold outside."

"Yeah, it's colder out there'n the inside of my beer freezer." Gus came forward, leaned his arms on Akane's desk. "I'm a little under the weather, though."

"Oh, no." Akane examined his face and realized that the hectic flush coloring his cheeks looked feverish. "Are you ok? You look ill."

"Naw, I'll be fine! Popped a couple painkillers already." Gus laughed heartily. "I'm just gonna go to the back of the office and do some work, ok?"

"If you're sure." Akane eyed him carefully.

"Don't worry, it's just that bug that's been going around."

Akane nodded with some concern. She watched as he disappeared around the corner, into the back of the office. She heard a computer beep on. Reassured, she went back to work, glad that there was someone to keep her company on such a night, especially with the world as scary as it had become in the last few years.

She stopped typing and pulled up the news website she'd minimized on her desktop.

_Monster attacks growing in number closer to Halloween_! the headlines screamed. _Vampire attacks man in subway. Goblins loot woman's home! Frankenstein's monster spotted in Bulgaria!_

A few years ago, such news only belong on the front pages of the National Enquirer, but now even the local city newspaper printed the stories. Because they were true.

Ever since that reporter had revealed the existence of monsters on national television, things had gotten hairy. Ghosts and ghoulies started attacking more openly. Of course, there were the 'civilized' monsters too, who claimed that they only wanted to live side-by-side with humans.

Akane remembered that a few weeks after Larry Porter's fiancé ate WorldTV personnel on live television, her father had received a postcard from China. He'd read it, then scrunched it up and thrown it into the fire. She remembered it because she hadn't known her father KNEW anyone in China.

That was when he'd lost any interest in her training, Akane remembered with regret. She sighed and scrolled through a story about a man winning the lottery. _If only that were me_, she thought.

There was a soft bump in the back.

Akane continued typing, although her glance moved away from the screen for a split second.

She waited, heard nothing, continued.

The wheels on one of the office chairs in the back squealed as it was pushed backwards.

There was a sudden thump.

"Gus! Are you okay?" Worried, Akane stood up and walked around her desk. She peered uncertainly into the dimly lighted rear of the office. A row of cubicles blocked her view and she took a step closer.

She couldn't see much in the dark shadows of the cubicles. Gus was back there somewhere. But she couldn't make herself move forward and switch on the hall light.

The silence was ominous, broken only by the sound of the clock ticking away the seconds, one by one by one. Akane's breathing sped up slightly, and she tensed, wondering if she was overreacting.

"Akane!" Gus stumbled into sight, hanging onto a cubicle wall, breathing heavily. His face was flushed, and sweat beaded his face. His eyes were wild and scared.

The short-haired girl shrieked and jumped back, her hands flying up into the old defensive position automatically.

"Akane, you have to...get out ...of here!" He grunted. He took another step forward, and stopped, trembling. His fists were clenched. Akane could feel waves of heat radiating from his body.

Worried, she lowered her hands and stepped closer.

"Gus, you're sick! You're about to fall!" Her eyes widened in distress, and she turned to call 911 from her telephone.

"Akane, don't!" Gus tripped, and fell down with a hoarse cry, his body hitting the carpeted floor. He began to writhe, his back bowing out in pain, his eyes clenched shut. There was something inhuman in his voice, as though more than one voice tried to scream through his tortured throat. It was eerie.

"But you might have pneumonia! I'm not just going to let you die!" She stared down at his bent form, chewing her lower lip in indecision. He obviously needed medical care, but she couldn't lift him to her car in her short skirt and high heels. She was strong but she knew how heavy dead weight could be.

Gus reached out a hand and slowly raked the floor with long grey nails, gritting his teeth as though he would rip the carpeting right off. Akane stared at his nails, wondering what to do. He might be delirious, and she couldn't just leave him on the floor.

Her mind made up, she turned and picked up the receiver.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, one of my co-workers is...Aaack!" She jolted as she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She glanced wildly down to see Gus glaring up at her. His eyes were burning red.

"Noooo!" He screamed. "Akane, please...I..I was bitten...I'm...turning!"

"Turning? Into what?" Even as she said that, Akane felt as though ice water had been dashed onto her face. His eyes…the irises had changed shape, turned to slits…

Oh, no, she thought. Poor Gus.

His nails sank into her leg and she screamed. The phone dropped from her lifeless hand.

"I went...camping last weekend...foolish...took no...protective silver..." Even as Akane watched, horrified, dark, springy hair sprouted on the palm of the hand that clawed at the floor. Fine whorls of carpet and wood were curling up behind his fingertips, and he was gouging four deep marks in the floor.

Claw marks. Akane realized. She gently pulled her bleeding leg out of his grip.

"Run! While you still can, ruuuun...!" Gus screamed again in that unnatural double voice, and even as Akane watched, his face began to get distorted, began to lengthen, in a way that reminded Akane of South American ant-eaters. She could see teeth now, sharp and hooked…

The face that glared up at her was that of a werewolf. That snapped her paralysis.

She grabbed her jacket and dashed for the glass door, cursing her high heels that rang sharply against the wooden floor. She pushed the door open, emerging into the piercing cold air outside. The wind hit her face immediately but she didn't falter.

She made her way through the snow to the edge of the main road. The office was on the edge of downtown, and consequently the area was quite deserted at this time of night, except for the cars that screamed past her. They were going too fast for her to hope she could jump in front of one to stop it. By the time the driver saw her, it would be too late to stop.

Akane heartily wished she hadn't stopped her martial arts training just because Soun had wished it. She could have really used some of it right now.

She heard a roar of animal rage behind her and shivered at the eerie howl. Where could she run? Her best bet was a lighted area, filled with people. Hopefully the werewolf would veer away from bright lights. She made for one of the strip malls in the distance. There was a 24-hr Chinese take-out joint there, and a pub or so. Hopefully, she'd find some help there.

Akane ran easily up the snowy slope that led to the main road. Behind her, she heard the crash of the glass door, and realized the werewolf had completed its transformation. She imagined the wolf pounding across the snow on all fours, bringing her down like a deer, tearing into her warm flesh, digging its snout into her steaming blood….

_Stop it, Akane! Get a grip!_

She didn't have much time left. Her heart thudding with terror, she ran across the road, watching for cars. She chanced a quick look behind her, and saw a dark, hunched shape shooting across the slope toward her.

The werewolf was almost on her! She had to run faster, but all the snow was slowing her down, and if it wasn't so cold she would have kicked off her pumps.

A fresh legion of cars came swarming up the highway, hiding the werewolf from Akane's view for a moment. She used the time to sight again on the strip mall and run towards it as fast as she could. Almost, she could feel the werewolf's breath on the back of her neck, hot and fetid, its wrinkled nose drawing in her scent.

Despite her efforts, however, freezing snow filled her shoes, turning her legs numb. After a few seconds, she couldn't feel her feet at all, and it was getting hard to run on numb legs. She heard a car screech, the sound of metal, and turned to see the werewolf leaping across the road towards her, even as cars swerved and tried to stop.

It was much faster than she had imagined.

"Dammit!" She swore. _I'm so close!_ She was almost at the parking lot of the strip mall. She'd almost reached the pool of light cast by the closest street light.

She was going to get murdered and eaten a few feet away from safety. Despair filled her.

Exhausted and numb, she tripped, sank upto her knees in a snowdrift and tumbled to the frozen ground. Almost as though in a dream, she turned, watched as the werewolf scampered closer, saliva pooling in its red mouth and dripping from its sharp jaws at the sight of its fallen prey. Its crimson eyes gleamed with bloodlust, and it paused, raised its snout and howled with triumph. It stood nearly seven feet tall at full height, and the breadth of shaggy chest, muscled arms ending in claw tipped hands, the leaf-shaped ears, all brought home to her the horror of the man-thing before her.

Akane crawled backwards, panting, dragging her useless legs over the snow.

The werewolf pounced, and Akane turned in a final attempt to escape.

Something stood in her way. _No!_ _Surely, not two!_ She let out a mental scream of despair.

Amber eyes gleamed in the dark, something blurred in an arc of silver over her head, and she heard a thump. She screamed, throwing her arms around herself, screwing her eyes shut. The cold air moved past her silently. She waited-one heartbeat, two- and then slowly let her lashes drift open.

On the ground beside her, the narrow eyes of the werewolf glared up at her from the severed head. Blood gushed from the stump and steamed in the snow. She looked behind her. The body lay on its side, already turning human again, the furry pelt giving way to human skin.

She swivelled her head and looked back up at her rescuer, blinking from where she sat sprawled in the snow.

A flame-haired man stood before her, dressed in dark clothing, Most of his face was in shadow, even though his hair had been caught in a high ponytail away from his face. The metallic sheen of his sword caught her eye. So that was what had rescued her. Blood still dripped from the blade to spot the snow.

"Thank you," she said.

"Did he bite you?" Her rescuer had a soft voice, like velvet. Yet Akane discovered that for some strange reason, he seemed almost as scary as the werewolf had been.

"No."

"I smell blood." Without another word, her saviour knelt and captured her ankle, turning it this way and that under the streetlamp. He skimmed his hand from her ankle to her knee, making Akane press her knees together in embarrassment. He pressed gently with his thumb, and Akane yelped.

"The werewolf has scratched you. You might be infected." He rose, and pulled her to her feet none too gently.

"Cursed? To become a werewolf?" Akane wanted to laugh. She simply couldn't believe the way this was turning out. A hysterical giggle escaped her lips and she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Well, I'll make sure to check in at a clinic tomorrow." She began to brush the snow off her skirt. "Thank you for your help."

She looked at Gus' naked body steaming in the snow and shook her head sadly.

"Poor Gus." She shuddered at the thought of her close call.

"You knew him?" He was cleaning his sword with a piece of cloth now. He wiped the edge carefully, then folded the cloth and put it in his pocket.

"He was a co-worker. He went camping last weekend. Forgot his silver amulet at home."

"Akane Tendo."

"Wha...?"Akane spun around in shock to see the guy swiftly rifling through her wallet, her purse in one hand.

"Hey! Give me that!" She snatched at her wallet and purse but he easily pulled away, his eyes never leaving the wallet. He was reading her driver's license. Akane had the odd feeling that he was memorizing her address.

"Here." He stuffed the wallet back into her purse and handed it back to her. "There's no point going to a clinic. They can't help you now."

"Well, that's really none of your business." Akane felt better once she had her purse back. She was alive and thankful for it.

"Oh really? Like 'poor Gus' could have avoided this if he'd confided in someone? Do YOU want to attack someone next full moon?" Her savior's amber eyes narrowed, and Akane shrank a little. It was true. That was how she'd ended up in this situation, after all. She needed to be more responsible.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" She slung her purse over her shoulder. "Should I pour some holy water on the wound?"

"That's for vampires."

"Oh. Well, how am I supposed to know?" she demanded. "I'm no expert! I've never had to be."

"Come with me."

"Y-you? Why?"

"I can try to help you." He sheathed his shining sword into a scabbard at his side. The single motion was calm and collected. It bespoke years of practice and usage.

Akane blustered. "I don't even know your name!"

"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review:)


	2. The Glass Wall

A/N: I'm starting this again after a year, since the next fun holiday is Halloween. I started this story last Halloween.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: The Glass Wall**

Ranma watched the lights of America approach from his window seat on the Boeing 737 that was about half an hour from landing. Soon, he would be down there, and he'd be able to find Himura. With any luck, Genma would be staying with Himura himself, and Ranma's search would end there.

He checked his watch, and leaned back to clip on his seatbelt as the seatbelt sign came on.

IN an apartment high in the city skyline, Akane sat on a black two-seater sofa, nursing her leg. Himura had cleaned the wound and bound it with cotton and gauze that he'd first dabbed with some fierce burning solution. Akane didn't complain. She was terrorized by the idea that she might become a werewolf on the next full moon.

Spending three nights a week locked in a cage howling to the moon was NOT her idea of a good time. Bad enough that being a woman meant she was pretty beastly three days of every month, anyway. No way was she adding lycanthropy to that.

Half frozen and still somewhat in shock (the memory of the werewolf's sharp jaws coming at her was not something she'd soon forget) she sank back against the cushions, her consciousness drifting. The couch was surprisingly soft and comfortable. She let her eyelids close, but the memory of the werewolf's visage invaded her mind again, and her eyes snapped open.

Beyond the curtained French windows, the city lay like a lake of glittering lights, flung out on all sides against the darkness of night. Himura's building rose like a steel tower into the sky, its mirrored sides reflecting similar skyscrapers close by.

If Akane weren't too tired to stand, she might have stood and put her fingers against the window, the single wall of glass that separated her from what lurked far below in the night. Until now, her inexperience with the occult had been such a wall, thin and transparent, yet providing the illusion of safety, until tonight. That wall had shattered, and Akane was left vulnerable, her mind battered from the onslaught of the impossible.

The apartment was large, but quiet, furnished in a Spartan manner. The black silk square carpet under the large glass and stone coffee table didn't entirely cover the cool marble floor, forcing Akane to tuck her cold feet under her legs, rude though it was. Akane could hear the gentle whir of internal heating in the building, just the softest sound skimming her tired brain. She had the feeling that if she raised her voice, echoes might rebound.

"Miss Tendo."

"Ya...whaa...?" Blearily, she looked up. Himura was standing over her, the light behind him obscuring his face.

"I know you're tired, but you must be hungry, too. Join me for dinner." No request there, she noted. It was a politely worded command. Strangers ordering her around usually sparked annoyance in her. However, Himura had saved her life. There was no getting around that fact. Without him, she'd be a steaming pile of shredded meat on the snowy sidewalk right now. Akane shuddered. Best not to think on that.

Still, the thought of food made her drool. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch, and she'd avoided taking a break at work so she could finish early.

"Sure, thank you, Himura-san." She stood and allowed him to lead her into the kitchen, where two bowls with steaming soup were already laid out. Akane's mild irritation at his presumption that she'd join him was temporarily erased by the sight of hot food.

They ate quickly. Akane thought about Gus. Himura had accompanied her back to the office, where they'd tidied the reception area and locked up the doors. Then Himura made any anonymous call to the Paranormal Police Division, or what was popularly known as the Monster Squad, a division of police hastily assembled in each country when the monsters proved to be real.

Then Himura had hustled Akane into his large, black decadent-as-sin Bentley Arnage, and taken her on a long, silent drive through the snowy streets, until they came to his apartment building.

"What brought you to that part of town?" she asked now. Himura looked up from his soup, and the overhead lamp caught the glints in his red hair.

Such an unusual colour, Akane thought.

"I was going to visit a friend," he said. "I saw you when I stopped to fill up gas."

Akane shuddered. How had she looked, she wondered, running across the snowy grass towards him, panic on her face, one leg bloody, pursued by a hound out of hell? She sent of a brief prayer of thanks that his fancy black car had stopped there.

"Thank you again for saving my life," she said.

Himura waved her thanks away and stood up to take the dishes. He firmly refused Akane's offers to help wash up.

"Go into my study, if you like," he said. "I'll join you there shortly."

Akane wandered down the hall, and found an open door. Inside, three walls were covered with charts, maps, strange masks and other bric-a-brac. She turned, and came to a startled stop.

The fourth wall was covered with weapons.

-------------------------------------------

Review, please:)


	3. The Morning After

**A/N**: Hi! Because it's Halloween, I'm continuing this story, which I started 2 Halloweens ago. It's about Ranma and Akane and werewolves and witches, and Kenshin Himura. It takes place in an altenrate universe, obviously. I hope you enjoy. I had to break this up into 2 chapters, because the computer is in demand, but the next chapter ought to have a LOT more action.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ranma & Co. don't belong to me. They are just puppets that dance at my bidding. Bwahahahaha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - The Morning After  
**

"Wow…" Akane released her pent-up breath, and slowly moved forward to examine the weapons displayed on the wall. Every weapon she had heard of was there. Swords, axes, shields, helmets, sabers, daggers, crossbows and other weapons she didn't recognize decorated the wall.

The other walls were equally fascinating. Her gaze moved to the massive fireplace that dominated the room. A hot fire was already roaring within, and she couldn't resist the urge to cross the room and raise her palms to the fiery blaze. She sighed in pleasure as the heat from the fire permeated her skin.

Two suits of Japanese armour bracketed the corners of the fireplace. A large marble mantel ran over the fireplace, its ends nearly reaching the suits of armour. Vases, curios and statues decorated it. Akane walked the length of the mantel, trying to identify the culture each mask, curio or vase came from.

"Looks like Himura-san travels quite a lot," Akane mused. She moved in a circle around the room, taking in the various objets d'art. Finally, drawn to the warm fire again, she picked one of the stuffed chairs in front of the fireplace and sat down, her eyes still roaming with some trepidation over the walls.

Before Akane could consider a plan of action, the door opened and Himura entered, a tray in his hands. He nudged the door closed behind him and sat the tray down in front of Akane. It contained three silver pots of different sizes, and a covered dish. He took the chair across from her.

"Would you like some green tea?" he asked politely, leaning forward.

Akane flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't allow him to keep serving her. "Please, Himura-san, allow me." She picked up the silver tea pot, proud that her hand didn't tremble, and poured steaming green tea into two cups.

Himura opened the covered dish to reveal small cakes, and offered them to Akane.

"I hope you are feeling somewhat recovered," he said. "Your colour is certainly better."

"It's this fire," Akane replied, inhaling the steam from her cup gratefully. "It's very warm, and I was very cold, earlier."

Himura leaned back in his seat and watched Akane over the rim of his cup as he drank. "Have you given any thought to your wound?"

Akane paled, and clenched her cup tighter. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"And if you're infected?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not!" Akane cried. "I'm fine!"

"You don't know for sure yet," he replied mildly, but Akane thought the flames from the fire reflected dangerously in his eyes.

"What do you suggest that I do?" she demanded. "I can't call the Monster Squad and tell them I might a werewolf. They'll just lock me up to see what happens! And…and what if I did turn out to be infected? They'd lock me up forever, if they didn't shoot me first."

"Yes, your chance of release will be minimal if you turn out to be infected."

"Maybe I'll just buy myself a pair of handcuffs and lock myself to my bedpost!" Akane suggested hotly.

Himura smiled mischievously. "We needn't go to quite that extent. Anyway, handcuffs wouldn't hold you for long. But you're right. You do need to be locked up."

Akane sat up, frightened, nearly spilling her tea."What? Where?"

"Believe it or not, the sub-basement of this building contains a cage, a grille you would call it, to protect the workings of the furnace that heats this building. Of course, the furnace is already protected with a grille, but the owner of the building when it was being built saw fit to add the extra protection. I've tested it, and it's quite strong."

"You want to lock me up?" Akane squeaked. She'd only met Himura after all. Sure, he'd saved her from a monster, but what if she was just jumping from the frying pan into the fire? Was he some creepy sicko of some kind that liked to capture girls?

Himura saw her expression and laughed. "I'm afraid you think I'm the monster now. Really, I'm not a serial killer. It's the safest suggestion I can make. If you like, you're more than welcome to take your mobile phone into the cell with you. Have you got one?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Tomorrow the full moon will rise again. Then you'll know for sure."

"How is it you know so much about monsters, Himura-san?" Akane asked curiously.

"Call me Kenshin, please. I'm not a monster expert. I've had some dealings with them, that's all."

"Dealings…" Akane murmured as she sipped her tea. The incredible rush of adrenaline coursing through her system earlier had dissipated, leaving her feeling overextended and exhausted.

She listened sleepily as Kenshin began to describe an encounter with a witch. She balanced the cup on her lap, and tried to pay attention, but the fire was so soothing…

Akane came awake to sunshine flooding the room. She blinked, disoriented, and looked around. She was still in the stuffed chair, but the roaring fire had burnt down to a few embers during the night. A thick quilt had been placed over her, and she'd stayed warm under it overnight.

Her cup and the tea tray had disappeared. Only the weapons on the wall and the armour were left to keep her company. Akane rose from her chair, groaning as her vertebrae popped and cracked. The chair was comfortable but she hadn't been sleeping in the most comfortable position. She interlocked her fingers in front of her and pushed them out as far as she could reach, stretching her back. It felt so good she slipped into a simple stretching exercise from her childhood, so ingrained in her that her sleepy brain barely registered as she moved smoothly into a morning kata, and another, and then another, the way the mind knows the series of songs in a favourite medley without having to think about it. Her muscles warmed and lengthened, her tendons loosened and her heartbeat rose slightly from the sheer joy of doing what her body had been trained to do well. As the exercises grew in complexity, a trickle of sweat ran down her ribs. The sensation was so alien to her that Akane stopped in mid-kata.

Some sound made her turn her head. Kenshin stood in the doorway, dressed in a loose linen tunic and black Chinese silk trousers. He was watching her with an inscrutable expression.

"Uh…" Akane stammered, and straightened, blushing. "Ah, good morning. Thank you for letting me use your couch last night."

"I wouldn't dignify that chair with the word 'couch', "Kenshin said, moving forward. "I would have moved you to a bed, but I thought what with everything, you would worry less about waking up in familiar surroundings."

"Yes, thanks," Akane repeated. She wondered how long he'd stood there watching her work out. And what he thought about it. Before she could blush, she asked quickly, "Can I use your washroom?"

Kenshin smiled. "Of course. You'd probably enjoy a shower."

"Ohhh, yesss," Akane almost moaned. "But…I can't. I'll wait till I get home."

"I can throw your clothes in the washer. I think I have a robe or two around that might fit you."

Akane frowned. A robe meant only one layer of cloth between him and her. As though guessing her thoughts, Kenshin raised his palms up. "If you like, I can leave the apartment for a few hours until your clothes are cleaned and you're ready."

"Oh, no way!" Akane exclaimed. _What a gentleman_! "I can't do that!" Like any girl, she was immediately softened by a guy's offer to go out of his way to accommodate her. She could tell the offer was genuine, too. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. But I…er, prefer to use the washer myself."

"The washer and dryer are to the left of the bathroom," Kenshin said, turning away. "There's breakfast in the kitchen when you're ready."

She followed Kenshin's directions into a gleaming dark green washroom. The spotless, hushed privacy of it soothed her.

She placed her hands on the sink and looked into the mirror, grimacing at her haggard face and untidy hair. She rubbed her chin like a man contemplating a shave, and was startled to see a peace lurking in the back of her eyes. It was left over from the katas she had done.

Akane shook her head at herself. "Time to go home, regroup," she told herself. But first, a shower. She stripped to the skin, bunching up her skirt, blouse and underwear into a ball on the counter. She slipped into the tinted glass stall and turned on the shower, sighing in ecstasy as hot needles of water cleansed her body.

Her head cleared as the water boiled her awake, and thoughts of the outside world began to intrude.

Her boss would be worried about her. She ought to have been on shift, but she'd disappeared, and any calls to her place would have gotten no response. A pang of guilt went through her. She really should call them. But what could she say? Well, they'd found Gus' body. She should tell them the truth. No. She'd wait until tomorrow. By then, she'd know if she was cursed or not. If she wasn't, she would tell them the truth. If she was, she'd have to be on the run from them, anyway.

She turned off the shower, dried herself off with a huge, dark blue fluffy towel, and brushed her teeth with a toothbrush she'd found sealed in plastic. A dark blue robe her size was neatly folded on the counter. Surprising. But still, Kenshin wasn't the tallest man out there. It was likely any girlfriends he had were shorter than him.

A few minutes later, she stepped into the kitchen, leaving the washer rumbling quietly behind her. Kenshin was at the table, reading the paper while forking scrambled eggs into his mouth. Akane's tummy rumbled at the sight.

Kenshin saw her, and waved her to a stool. "Eat," he commanded.

Akane lost no time digging into a bowl of fragrant scrambled eggs, ladling it onto toast and crunching it with relish. Nothing like a hearty breakfast after a scary night. She began to feel more like herself.

Kenshin was at the stove again, watching carefully as a pan of milk began to boil gently.

The doorbell rang, and Kenshin glanced up. "Can you get that, Akane?"

Akane obediently got up to answer the door. The bell rang again just as she opened it, and a pig-tailed young man glanced impatiently at her as she peeked out.

"You and your boyfriend sleep all day or what?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Was Akane's educated response. He raked an insolent gaze over her blue robed figure, and Akane had an urge to tie the sash more tightly about her waist.

"This IS Kenshin Himura's place, right?"

"Uh, yeah…Wait, who are you?" Akane asked indignantly, but was cut off as the young man closed the distance between them very suddenly, one hand wedged on the door jamb and the other effortlessly pushing the door open. They battled with the door for a second, but it was a lost cause.

The door swung open, and the young man's eyes widened briefly. Akane turned to see Kenshin blocking the hallway with his sword drawn, his eyes gleaming over the length of the blade.

Just as quickly, the young man's arm snaked around Akane, pinning her against him. His other hand grasped Akane's chin. With one movement, Akane was sure, he could break her neck.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kenshin rasped angrily.

"My name is Ranma Saotome. I want to know where my father is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hit the button, and let me know what you thought. I AM trying to make it scary, so hopefully the next chapter will do it. :) Cheers.


	4. The Cage

**A/N:** I noticed that this story got the most reviews in the period since I last updated anything. So, I decided to break my annual Halloween deadline, and update.

**About this story:** As you've figured out, this IS a Ranma/Kenshin fusion in an AU world inhabited by monsters that live side by side with mankind, though mostly in the shadows, if not the dark completely. It's less of a 'civilized vampire' world, and a bit more of a 'I saw a hobgoblin jumping up and down on my car hood today and had to call the police' kind of world. I like the idea of Kenshin being on Akane's side even before Ranma meets her, though this story is RxA. I'm glad you guys are still reading this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saotome?" Kenshin's stance relaxed marginally, and they both saw it. "You're Genma's boy?"

"That's right," Ranma replied, still holding the girl in his arms. He could understand what Kenshin saw in her. She was cute, with her big brown eyes, and slender figure. She didn't tremble against him, but instead stood stiff and unyielding. Brave, too, Ranma allowed.

Saotome's boy. Kenshin silently let out the breath he'd been holding. "Release Akane, then," he said. "You are welcome to come inside if you let her go."

Ranma cocked an eyebrow at the sword Kenshin was still holding. Kenshin looked pointedly at Ranma's grip on Akane. Ranma felt a bit silly holding on to the girl when Kenshin so clearly wanted to avoid violence, so he released her and stepped back as she whirled around.

"Jerk!" she yelled and slapped him.

"Hey…" He started towards her, but she scooted back into the safety of the hall, allowing Kenshin's body to partially block access to her.

Kenshin lowered his sword and put out a hand, biting back a chuckle. "Ranma, is it? She had every right to do that. Now, consider yourselves even. Come in."

He led Ranma into the living area, the one dominated by the enormous view of the city from the glass wall. Ranma stood for a second, impressed. Then he strode to a couch and sat, casually propping one ankle on a knee.

"Tell me where my father is," he said.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" Kenshin questioned. Akane scowled at Ranma from the kitchen doorway, and he scowled back at her, still feeling the sting of the slap. He turned back to the red-haired swordsman.

"You were the last person he mentioned before he ran off," Ranma accused. "To come here all the way from China, he must've had a good reason to see you. All he left me was a stupid note that's impossible to read. His handwriting sucks."

As Kenshin listened, his memories went back to two weeks ago. "Himura," Genma Saotome said. "I need to stay here for a night, but I'll be on my way again tomorrow."

"Where are you going, Saotome?" Kenshin asked, worried.

"It's better you don't know. Your expertise with that sword…"Genma's eyes moved to the scabbard at Kenshin's waist. "It's something rare….And I may have need of you eventually. But this part, I must search alone. Except for what sources I can use occasionally."

"I haven't seen him for two weeks," Kenshin said now. "Your father stopped here for a night, and then took off."

A buzzer sounded in the background, and Akane took off. Ranma caught the scent of warm laundry.

"Where was he going?" Kenshin could sense Ranma's frustration, and felt some sympathy for the boy.

"He was trying to find someone…or something. He never explained what. But his eyes were always terrified when he spoke of it."

"My father? Terrified?" Ranma shook his head, like he couldn't picture it.

"The only thing he mentioned was going to Chinatown to find something," Kenshin wished he had something more concrete to give the young man. But Ranma suddenly sat up.

"Chinatown?" he asked, something lighting up his grey eyes. Had he remembered something?

"That's all I can think of, I'm afraid," Kenshin said regretfully.

But Ranma stood up. "No, that's great! Uh, which was is Chinatown?"

"Any cab driver can take you there," Kenshin suggested. Then he paused. "Do you…have a place to stay?" Even as the words left his mouth, Kenshin couldn't help wondering if he should check his horoscope for the month. Did it say something like 'This month you will meet many mysterious strangers, and open your home as a Bed and Breakfast to them."

But Ranma was shaking his head. "Nah, I'm good. Wouldn't want to cramp your style, with your girlfriend here."

Kenshin paused, startled. Then he began to laugh. "Akane is not my girlfriend," he explained. "But if you ever need a place to come back to, come here. I can do no less for Saotome's son."

"All right," Ranma nodded, and rose to leave. He hesitated for a second. "Tell Akane I'm sorry, about what I did."

Kenshin dipped his head. "I will. Good luck with finding your father, Ranma."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this, Kenshin?" Akane questioned nervously as the plush elevator opened into the sub-basement. Most tenants couldn't even get in here. Kenshin had used a special key to override the access restriction bar set in the control panel.

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside the bars. And even if you turn, I would never hurt you. I've got this, remember?" He held up a tranq gun. Akane shivered when she saw it.

"That's doesn't reassure me much, but it's better than me running around loose as a rogue werewolf," she admitted. She followed Kenshin into a narrow antechamber, where a heavy door was embedded in the wall. He opened it, and led her in. Within, Akane could see vents and pipes on the ceiling, some leading into the floor. In one corner, a cage of strong iron bars had been created around the opening of the furnace.

Kenshin produced a small key and presented it to Akane. "You yourself will be the key holder," he said. "After all, you can't open it as a werewolf, and as a human, you're safe. I have a copy anyway. And remember your cell phone. Call me if you need anything."

Akane smiled. She immediately felt more in control with the key in her hand. "Thank you, Kenshin." She took a deep breath, slid the key in the lock, and pushed open the door. She stepped into the cell. Parts of it were hidden in shadow, and she moved around, making sure nothing was hiding there. It was clean. High up where the wall met the ceiling, a small painted over window could be barely made out. She hoped nothing came through there. She locked the door behind her and held the key tightly in her hand.

"Do you want me to wait right here?" Kenshin asked, looking at her worriedly through the bars.

"No, I have my ipod, I'll be ok. Just going to try and get some sleep," Akane assured him. "I'll just feel more nervous if you're here."

Kenshin nodded, and stepped out of the room. He'd be waiting behind the large generator near the elevator. When it was moonrise, he would come to check on her.

Akane huffed out a breath. It came out misty. Here in the sub-basement, it was cold even through her cardigan. But it was worth it. Once moonrise was over, she could go back upstairs. Tomorrow morning, she could call in to her boss, let the police check her out, and go back to her normal life.

She sat down on a bench to wait, turning her music on.

Outside, behind the rumbling generator Kenshin settled down to wait. He would have felt easier waiting with Akane, but he could understand that if she really was going to turn, she wouldn't want him to see. She was strong, and apparently used to dealing with her fears alone.

Time passed. He glanced at the hour hand to judge the time left to moonrise. Well, he would…

The phone rang. Kenshin swiftly pulled it out. "Akane?" he asked, worried. "Are you ok?"

"Akane? Who the hell is Akane? You should be worried if I'm okay, bro! Are you shacked up with some chick again, Kenshin, huh?" The indignant voice on the line yelled up into Kenshin's ear, the volume nearly piercing his eardrum.

Kenshin winced, then let out a breath in relief. "Sano," he whispered.

"Where the hell are you, asswipe? You're over an hour late!"

"An hour?" Kenshin glanced at his watch. Oh, damn. He'd been supposed to go to Sano's place for his birthday party tonight. It had completely slipped his mind. Totally not on purpose. He hadn't even gotten him a gift.

"I, uh…forgot," he muttered lamely.

The stream of invectives that buzzed through the phone made him wince again, and also made his sharp ears miss the sound of the elevator doors silently gliding open, the sound of footsteps moving down the hallway, passing a few feet away from Kenshin, and moving into the furnace room as the door opened and closed.

"Listen, I can explain," he said.

"This better be good, Kenshin. What excuse could ya possible have for missing my birthday bash? I know you're a loner, but this takes the cake!"

Kenshin began to explain how he met Akane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane was almost in a trance. As the hours passed, she'd finally lain on her back on the cold bench, allowing the music from her iPod to wash through her ears. She barely registered when the door opened, and she turned her head to watch as two figures slipped into the room.

Alarm gripped her. Neither of them were Kenshin, and their furtive manner suggested that they weren't the janitor and his assistant either. As they came further into the room, Akane revised her assessment further. They looked like tenants.

The man was tall and handsome, but it was his partner who captured the eye. Tall, dressed in a knee length leather skirt and a red blazer, as well as killer 4-inch spike heels, the woman was beautiful, in an Amazonian kind of way. Her long red hair flowed down her back to her waist, and she tossed it back as the man said something too low to hear.

"You worry for nothing!" she hissed. "This building of yours is far from them, they'll never think of looking for us here." She looked around. "It's so very..._respectable_." The word was filled with contempt. "If anything, we must find out here, where no one we know will hear about it."

Akane cursed. Just her luck that the night she was about to turn werewolf, two drunk tenants would make their way down here for some illicit shagging. Where was Kenshin?

"But it's almost moonrise, Stella," the man insisted. "Use the cage, at least."

Akane tensed in the shadows, a dreadful suspicion creeping over her. Surely, there couldn't be _two_…

The woman, Stella, flicked a contemptuous glance at the cage. Neither of them had seen Akane. "You're joking. This is all just an elaborate hoax, anyway. I…"

Suddenly, she bent over, clutching her stomach. "Owww," she groaned. The man paled, and backed away. She grabbed his wrist. "You're not going anywhere, Kristof. This whole thing was your idea!"

"But…but…I can't be here when you turn…"

Stella released his arm as another shudder wracked her body. The man stumbled backwards, landing on his butt on the dusty floor. Akane froze on the bench, unable to believe her eyes.

Stella had dropped to her knees now, coughing as pain wracked her body. She placed her hands on the floor, and watched as her nails lengthened, growing into talons. She could feel sharp teeth growing in her mouth, forcing her jaws wider.

Kristof slid backward, his eyes wide with terror. His back hit the door, and he turned around, scrabbled for the handle, and pulled himself up. He slipped through the door, slamming it shut, leaving Akane alone with a turning werewolf.

Akane sat up slowly. Stella was curled up on her haunches on the floor, her bunched thighs making her skirt looked so tight it looked as thought it would rip. And then it did, a long tear appearing in the fabric, the sound of leather ripping loud in the room.

Stella raised her head, as though she could sense the full moon's pull many stories overhead, her jaw lengthening to accommodate the large, jagged teeth pushing through her mouth now. She screamed in agony, and the scream became a growl of rage.

Outside, beside the generator, Kenshin tensed as he heard the scream. He looked up just as a man ran past his hiding spot. Who was he? Kenshin glanced at his watch again and swore.

"Listen Sano, I gotta go. Things are going downhill, fast."

"You need help, Kenshin?" came Sano's urgent question.

"No, I can handle it. Enjoy your party." Kenshin snapped the tiny phone shut and came to his feet with a single smooth motion. The man was rapidly pushing the button for the elevator.

A roar of rage echoed through the subbasement, and Kenshin had no time to worry about him. He ran for the furnace room.

Inside, Akane was crouched on the bench, watching fearfully as the woman, Stella, became a full blooded werewolf. _Not again_, she thought. The werewolf was completely changed now. It stood nearly seven feet tall, tatters of clothing on the floor around its lethal extendable claws. Misty breath erupted from its nostrils as it drew in the cold air. It looked around at Akane immediately, its keen nose swiftly pulling her scent out in the enclosed room. Akane flattened against the wall, fear turning her bones to water. The werewolf came forward, its claws clicking on the stone. Its fiery yellow eyes were intent on her. Strangely, they remained human even though there was nothing recognizably sane in them. It growled softly.

It charged, and banged against the iron bars, its arms reaching through them to claw at Akane. She shrieked, shrinking back as far as possible. The bars that had been meant to keep her in was now keeping a werewolf out. Her bars had become a prison indeed.

"Kenshin!" she screamed. She remembered the cell phone, and grabbed it out of her pocket. But the damn thing's numberpad was just way too small to use, gripped by terror as she was. She fumbled with the numbers as the werewolf growled in fury, and threw itself against the bars of the cage. She screamed as she heard the distinct rattle of the bars in their holes. She wouldn't bet on them staying standing much longer. This werewolf was strong, and maddened by the scent of human flesh.

Kenshin pulled at the furnace room door, but the man seemed to have jammed it somehow. It refused to open. He pulled at it futilely, hearing the werewolf's growls inside, mistaking them for Akane. He felt sad, that she had been infected after all. He had to bring her down safely.

Inside the cage, Akane moved as the werewolf tried to reach through the bars at her. It was throwing all its weight against the bars, which were so slowly bending. She could hear someone, she guessed it must be Kenshin, pulling at the door. But by the time he got in, the werewolf would be through the bars.

Akane glanced at the small window. It was her safest chance at the moment. She dragged the bench to the wall, and climbed onto it. It was still high above her. She jumped, missed. Jumped again, and her fingertips caught the edge of the sill. She pulled herself up, breathing heavily, up to chest height, and brought an elbow up onto the sill, resting some of her body weight on that.

There was a screaming of metal, and a growl of triumph from the werewolf. She didn't dare glance back. Instead, she used her bare left fist to smash through the glass, wincing as she did so. The window was so small that most of the glass shattered, but some shards still stuck up, Akane carefully picked away the most dangerous looking ones as fast as she could, and levered herself through the window.

A furious bestial growl below her told her that the werewolf had entered the cage, and was pissed off at being robbed of its dinner. She wriggled through the window frame as carefully as she could, dropping on her stomach onto the neatly mowed wet grass outside. She lay there for a while, panting, feeling cool damp grass blades brushing her cheek. Inside, the roars of the frustrated werewolf shook the wall.

Kenshin finally slammed through the door, and watched the werewolf inside the torn cage trying to clamber up to the broken window. What was going on? Quickly, he shot the monster with the tranq gun a couple of times. He'd thought he'd be able to shoot Akane as she was trapped inside the cage, giving the tranq time to take effect. But the werewolf was free and she came straight for him. He was forced to pull out his sword, though he had no intention of harming her. He skipped backwards as she charged him.

He'd never fought a werewolf like this before, being forced to keep it alive. It made it harder for him to stay out of its reach, but not impossible. All he had to do was give the tranq time to take effect. He ducked and danced around the werewolf in the confined space, not daring to leave the furnace room in case the werewolf got loose in the building.

Kenshin ducked again as the wolf charged him again, swiping her claws viciously at him. It wasn't hard. She topped him by more than a foot, anyway. He made a slight turn, and whacked the wolf's ribs with the blunt edge of his sword, wincing apologetically as he did so. The wolf groaned, and stumbled for a second.

Akane had recovered her strength, and now peeped through the broken window, shocked that the wolf was now hunting Kenshin. As she watched, she realized that he was holding back, that he thought it was her.

"Crap! How can I tell him without distracting him?" She chewed her knuckles, hysterical laughter at the insane situation rising within her. She tamped it down, and considered going down to help him.

_No! You've forgotten any martials arts training you ever had_, a voice within told her sternly.

_Not completely_, she told it. _I remembered those katas this morning._

_Doing katas are a far cry from attacking a werewolf, a supernatural ravening beast, with rusty martial arts, _the voice dripped contempt.

"Kenshin!" Akane finally called out.

His head turned, shocked, but his attention stayed with the red-furred werewolf, which was regarding him with anrrowed eyes. "Akane?"

"Kenshin, that's not me. Someone else came in while we were waiting, and turned into a werewolf! Watch out!"

Kenshin leapt over the wolf's head, landing on one of the hot pipes that criss-crossed the ceiling. His startled gaze slid to where Akane peeked through the broken window.

"Shit! What?" he exclaimed, shaking his head. He glared down at the wolf that was now stalking the floor below him in a circle, growling softly. "So I can kill it."

"Well, you tranqed it anyway, right?" Akane questioned. "You might as well wait. Besides, it's a woman." She knew many martial artists had codes against harming women.

"Shit," Kenshin swore shortly. He sheathed his sword, watching as the wolf's circling became slower and slower. Eventually, it lay down, snuffling tiredly. And then it was asleep.

Akane ran around the building, to the lit entrance hall where a doorman and a greeter guarded the elevators. She passed it cautiously, and kept moving around the side of the building, where Kenshin waited at a service entrance to let her back in.

"What are you going to do with it?" Akane wanted to know as Kenshin ushered her back up to his apartment.

"I don't even know who it is," he muttered.

"Her name is Stella. That's what that guy called her." Akane shrugged. "That's all I know. And the guy's name was Kristof."

As Kenshin opened the apartment door, Ranma came rushing out into the hallway, eyes wild. "You guys know you've got a sleeping werewolf in here?" he demanded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akane shouted, her already high adrenaline spiking at seeing him. "Did you break in?"

"Calm down, Akane, I left the door unlocked," Kenshin soothed. "Ranma's welcome here. We ended up on a werewolf-bagging expedition after you left," he told the younger man.

Ranma whistled. "Come inside," Kenshin continued. "The werewolf will be out for a while, and we could all use some tea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I tried to add more horror to the mix, as you can see, and plan to add even more. I love werewolf movies, though the perfect werewolf movie is just an ideal in head, and not something I've ever seen on screen. Though Dog Soldiers was decent.

Now click and review! 


	5. The Contact

_**What came before: **Akane lives in a world where monsters have become a reality. Five years ago, a newscaster outed his girlfriend as a werewolf on national television. Now, Akane works as a receptionist for a realty agency, and one night is attacked by one of her co-workers who was bitten. She tries to escape, but is about to be killed when a young man with a sword, Kenshin Himura, shows up and kills the wolf._

_Ranma meanwhile, is in China, killing monsters and looking for his father. He decides to find Himura, who has been mentioned by his father in passing. Himura mentions that Genma was looking into visiting Chinatown._

_Kenshin is worried that Akane might become a werewolf from being bitten, and lock her in his apartment building basement to guard her. Meanwhile, another couple has decided to try the same thing. The woman turns into a werewolf, and Akane and Kenshin barely escape her. They tranquilize her (her male partner has long disappeared) and take her back to Kenshin's apartment. Ranma reappears as well, not having had much luck in Chinatown._

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Akane sipped the steaming hot green tea that Kenshin had made for them. She was curled up in one of the couches in the swordsman's living room, watching Kenshin as he poured tea for Ranma.

"So there's a werewolf in your spare bedroom," the pigtailed boy commented.

"That's right," Kenshin nodded and handed the cup to Ranma. "If you're wondering what I'm planning to do with her, I really don't know. The tranquilizer should be good for the night. We'll decide in the morning."

Ranma accepted the cup and sat back, marveling how the decadent comfort of the couches went surprisingly well with the stone walls. He looked down at his bare feet, the dark reflection of his toes mirrored in the highly polished black marble floor. It was cool to the touch. Solid.

This must be one of the newer buildings created to be 'monster proof', he reflected. Since the 'outing' of monsters the world over, architects had started designing more expensive, stronger buildings. It probably explained why the mysterious Stella and Kristof had picked it for her transformation.

With one ear, he listened to the radio switched on in a corner. The announcer was talking about a demonstration against werewolves by earth witches. They were protesting outside the office building of a well known businessman, Ian Willoughby, claiming that he was a werewolf.

He also watched Akane. Kenshin had given a short explanation of her frightening experience with her colleague-turned-werewolf. She also looked exhausted from the bout with Stella, curled up in her robe as she was. Ranma was amazed that she had made it out alive of either attack.

"So, what did you find in Chinatown?" Kenshin asked as he leaned back in his chair with his own cup of tea.

Ranma grimaced. "Not much. It was raining, and the photo I was showing around of Dad quickly became pretty soggy. I had to put it away before it came apart in my hands. No one recognized him anyway. But I'll go back tomorrow." He didn't see the sympathetic glance Akane sent him.

"I have a friend in Chinatown," Kenshin said slowly.

Ranma sat up. "Well, why didn't you say so before?" he demanded.

Kenshin flushed slightly. "To be honest, it's a while since I saw him, and I was a bit busy making sure you weren't going to kidnap Akane."

His guests coloured in turn. Akane sent Ranma a mini glare, which Ranma returned. She annoyed him, for some reason. She had as soon as she had opened the door to him with her tousled hair and wrapped robe, and Ranma had jumped to the conclusion that she was Kenshin's girlfriend. He'd been inordinately relieved to find out she was not. But it's not like he cared who she screwed. He glared at her some more.

Kenshin noticed the rising tension. "Anyway," he stood up. "Okina-dono keeps pretty late hours. Why don't we go try our luck?"

"Now?" Akane squeaked, distracted into breaking her glaring contest with Ranma. "But, it's nearly midnight…and there's a sleeping werewolf in your spare bedroom!"

Ranma took a hasty gulp of his tea, nearly scalding his tongue, and jumped up. "You don't have to come! Stay here. Kenshin and I will go."

Furious, Akane jumped up too. "No way are you leaving me here by myself!! Are you insane? What if the werewolf wakes up and decides she has a case of the midnight munchies? Huh?"

Ranma slowly closed his eyes and leaned back with a smirk. "Big loss."

"WHAT did you say?!"

Ranma opened his eyes and leaned in again, until he and Akane were nose to nose. "You heard me."

"Why, you…"

"Children, children, no fighting. You might wake the monster." Kenshin interspersed himself between the two teens. He was smiling at Akane, but laid a light hand on Ranma's chest, pushing him slowly but inexorably back. Ranma was impressed. Kenshin seemed to be coaxing, but Ranma found it impossible to gain even an inch he had lost.

"My clothes must be dry." With that, Akane disappeared in a huff.

"You're a lot stronger than you look. A lot." Ranma commented.

Kenshin turned to look at him. "So are you. I was expecting you to give ground faster."

Ranma smiled. "I don't give ground easily."

* * *

Akane fumed as she marched down the hallway and hauled her clothes out of Kenshin's large, gleaming space-age dryer. She looked down to the end of the hall at the bathroom. But she would have to cross the door of the guest bedroom before she could make it to the bathroom. She looked at the inviting bathroom door, then at the guestroom door, slightly ajar.

Clutching her clothes, she inched forward slightly. As she approached, the gap between the door and the frame grew clearer, and she could see a section of black, furry torso rising and falling as the werewolf slept on the large queen bed. All she could see was the section of chest. She crept closer, drawn by curiosity.

As she slowly pushed the door slightly wider, more of the wolf came into view. The neck, the crushing jaws, the eyes…

The werewolf made a snarling noise that so frightened Akane that she screamed. Only it was so high pitched she, let alone Ranma and Kenshin, didn't even hear it.

She froze, waiting for the werewolf to rush her. But it didn't rise. Looking closer, Akane realized that its eyes were still closed. It was snorting, or snarling, in its sleep.

Akane drew a deep shuddering breath as her heart jumpstarted and began to thump loudly in belated relief. She closed the door and backed away quietly. Forget the bathroom. If she went in there, she'd just have to cross the hallway again. Looking around, she took off her robe and quickly drew on her panties in the hallway, next to the still warm dryer.

Ranma turned the corner and braked to a halt. Akane, her back turned to him, was slipping on a silky pink bra. He caught sight of the curve of her left breast under her arm before she arched away, her fingers focusing on closing the clasp. She hadn't seen him.

His gaze wandered in a shocked daze down the curve of her spine, the snug fit of her underwear, and the length of her legs before his eyes shot back up to encounter her furious gaze.

She opened her mouth, ready to yell, then glanced behind her shoulder at a closed door.

Ranma realized that the sleeping Stella snored there, preventing Akane from verbally shredding him to pieces.

Akane turned back, and there was fury in her gaze when she found him still there. 'Pervert', she mouthed, grabbing her skirt to quickly shimmy into it.

He grinned. He had been about to leave when his conscience caught up with his brain, but now he couldn't resist. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, making a point of enjoying the show. He even raised a finger to his lips, miming a 'shh' sound.

Akane glared at him again, looking like she wanted to crucify him. She turned her back and quickly pulled on her blouse, her haste forcing her to fumble with the buttons. She was getting ready to march up to Ranma and punch him in the face when he slipped past her. The bathroom door closed gently, and Akane heard the sound of the lock.

Choking down her rage, she stomped back quietly to the living room. Kenshin was settling his scabbard against his back, where it faded in with his long black coat, and was hidden by his long red pony-tail.

"You don't have to come with us, Akane," Kenshin reminded her. "You haven't caught the lycanthropy so you're still normal. You can go back home and forget about all this."

Akane nodded. She had been thinking about that as she sipped her tea earlier, but the thought of going back to her fragile apartment with its wooden walls, where she would be all alone, gave her the living creeps.

Besides, she had a score to settle with that Ranma! The cursed peeping tom!

But she didn't want to be an obligation to Kenshin. He was just about a complete stranger. He had saved her life, but he wasn't obliged to do more.

"I have money for cabfare," she said. She bowed. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Kenshin. I can never repay you."

Kenshin was waving her thanks aside already, a grin on his gamine face. "Oh, no, Akane, not at all. Anyway, it will be nearly impossible to catch a cab at this time of night. Ranma and I can drop you at home on the way."

Ranma joined them then, and with a slight smirk to Akane, indicated that he was ready to leave. They took a quiet, carpeted elevator down to the basement carpark. The parking lot was well lighted, but there were pools of shadow in places, nonetheless, and Akane was glad she wasn't alone as they walked to Kenshin's sleek Bentley and climbed in.

"We'll drop Akane home first, and then stop at Chinatwon," Kenshin informed Ranma.

"What? Why?" Ranma swung around from his seat in the front to look at Akane, and she decided it was the dim lighting that seemed to show disappointment in his eyes.

"Akane stumbled into this world by accident, Ranma," Kenshin explained patiently. "She has no part in your quest for your father, and she will be safer at home."

"Oh I see….you're scared, are you?" Ranma taunted her. "It's not your fault, I suppose. Girls always have been scaredycats, I guess…"

Akane sat forward, wanting to wring Ranma's neck. "No, we're not! We just know what the smart thing to do is, okay!"

"I'll tell you what the smart thing to do would be, it would be…"

Kenshin had turned the radio volume higher to drown out the teens, and the announcer's voice came loud and clear- "…rioting in the streets. The earth witches are struggling against the street gang of goblins that showed up to argue with them… The police have completely closed off Cormier Street, as well as all access to the area…"

"Wait!" Akane tossed up a hand mid-argument. "That's my street!" she exclaimed in a slightly panicked voice.

"I don't think you wanna be heading back there right now," Ranma commented. "Spells and goblins flyin' about ain't a pretty sight, and one of 'em could hit you."

Kenshin nodded with sympathy. "Indeed. It looks like your trip home will be delayed, Akane. I'm sorry."

Ranma smiled at them. "Chinatown it is!"

* * *

Ranma looked around as he, Akane and Kenshin walked through the brightly coloured, rain lashed streets of Chinatown. The snow had turned to slush now. Even in this weather, there were crowds moving with them, people shopping or drinking beef soup at little joints as they laughed and gestured to each other. Ranma could see them through the plate glass windows as he passed them.

Next to him, Akane stalked angrily, her slim figure encased in a clear plastic collared rain slicker that Kenshin had unearthed from the trunk of his car. Kenshin's long coat kept him dry, and Ranma was wearing a hoodless slicker as well. The rain was matting their hair to their faces, allowing rivulets to run down their cheeks.

What Ranma didn't know, however, was Akane's secret relief at being here with them. She felt safe with Kenshin, and Ranma's cocky attitude had given her a strange sense of security as well. Not that she had seen him fight. But she could tell that he did. She'd grown up as a martial artist, and she knew that much, even if her skills were long rusting by the wayside.

Kenshin led them with a purposeful step, and it looked as though he knew exactly where he was going. That man was one deep well, Ranma thought to himself. He was a obviously a warrior, and moved with a speed and grace that Ranma had rarely seen in anyone else before.

They were slowly coming into an older area now. The blocks were filled with older apartment buildings, and small shops tucked away here and there. They passed a Chinese monastery as well, and Ranma turned to watch rain drip from the stone curls of the leonine guardian dogs at the gates.

"Here we are." Kenshin stopped at a small shop almost right next to the monastery, and led them in. They went down a flight of stairs, Kenshin in front. They reached a door, and Kenshin pushed his way through.

Within, the shop had a hundred tiny things tucked away on shelves and in cabinets. An old Japanese man with a narrow face, a curl to his beard, and a jaunty cap stood behind the counter.

He saw Kenshin and his face brightened. "Himura! It's been a long time, my friend. How are you?"

Kenshin smiled back. "You're right, Okina-dono. I apologize for not visiting more often."

"And where is Sannosuke?" Okina inquired.

"Party," Kenshin explained shortly.

Okina nodded knowingly. "And these youngsters? Friends of yours?" Youngsters! Ranma rolled his eyes. He was eighteen now, and one of the most powerful martial artists in the world. He didn't need to be patronized by some old shopkeeper!

"Yes, that is correct, though all of us have only known each other for a short time. Ranma, Akane, this is Okina-dono.

Okina-dono, meet Tendo Akane and Saotome Ranma."

The old man smiled at them. "Tendo and Saotome, eh? And you two don't know each other? Interesting…"

"Ranma here," Kenshin continued, "is looking for his father, Genma. Genma came to the city two weeks ago, and came into Chinatown. None of us have seen him since then."

Ranma, abruptly serious, took out the damp picture of his father and handed it over.

Okina took the picture and looked at it. Then he said, "Ohhh…HIM."

Everyone's ears perked.

Okina sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, Ranma my boy, but your father has been kidnapped."

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chapter was hard to write! My plot bunny for this story has slowly starved, and brining it back to life isn't quite as easy as sending a jolt of lightning through Frankenstein's monster. Please review and let me know what you thought.

* * *


End file.
